Forum:Desysop inactive accounts
I just looked at the administrators page, and I thought for a moment. The Old School RuneScape Wiki has a lot of administrators. Unfortunately, many of them have not edited in a long time. As they are not editing, there is a minimal chance of them returning, I suggest that the following users should be desysopped: * User:Wedsa5 * User:Littlegandhi1199 * User:Hairr * User:Shockstorm * User:Habblet * User:Kq head * User:Touhou FTW and the AWB accounts that were used for one week. I have omitted users who have edited briefly this year. None of these users use or need their sysop tools anymore, but I think that a compromise of giving them back their user-rights upon request sounds reasonable. Upon desysop a message would be posted on their talk-page, linking to this discussion. This message would be sent by a bureaucrat. In future, I suggest that a minimum of 750 edits is required before being allowed to RfA; the aforementioned users were given admin tools at the time of this wiki's creation, and the situation now is different to the situation then. Thoughts? 12:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Support - As topic creator. 12:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Support - No point in keeping them if they don't care to edit anymore. If they're active elsewhere they should be notified though. 21:40, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Any more people you think we should add to the list? 21:45, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::It looks fine at the moment. 21:53, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Support - There's no point in keeping them on as admins if they aren't active, although I'm still just a newbie around here so I fully trust your judgement. ( Scarfacial | Talk ) September 15, 2015 Support - Some of these have not edited since I started editing here, however I believe we should re-sysop them if they do return and request to have their rights returned, since they didn't really have a say in having their rights removed. In addition, Kq head (now Noodle Princess) should be taken off that list; he pops up every now and then. -- 04:50, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Done. 16:51, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Comment - I'd like a system wherein any administrator/bot that doesn't edit for a year or more has their adminship/bot flag removed, but is able to have it reinstated upon request. 05:25, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :To be fair, I think that 6 months is more than enough time. 06:41, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Six months is fine by me, the important part is the reinstatement upon request. 01:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :Notice of intent to extend discussion time - discussing the addition of a rule that any admin that doesn't edit for (6 months/1 year) has their user-rights revoked. 16:30, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Support - 01:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Closed - The listed inactive administrators will have their user rights removed, as will the bots referred to by Neitiznot, but will be able to have them reinstated upon request. However, there is no consensus to require prospective administrators to have made a minimum of 750 edits, nor is there consensus to remove the user rights of administrators and bots after a certain period of inactivity. 14:42, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Watercooler